Halloween Bones
by Crystal Dragon's blood
Summary: Christine and Michael are back for the holiday! This is a CO write. it was written by two fanfiction authors. So enjoy! Preview:"Then I'm not going" she smiled at him as he frowned. "Where are you gunna go? It's at YOUR house ya know." "Pff I'll stay here while you go. There a lot of interesting and fragile things in your room." She smiled innocently. ONE-SHOT!


"Once upon a time there live a devilishly handsome prince, and his princess was madly in love with him. Her father disapproved but she loved him sooooooo much she asked the prince to marry her, he said…"

"Oh shut up Michael, I'm trying to see what this fracture in the bone is." Christine said. Michael frowned and put down his pen. "You never let me have ANY fun!" he whined.

It was All Hallows Eve, and Bones had asked her daughter to help her with the old remains they found in a cave nearby. Her daughter was in college a year early and was already finished with her courses. Michael was finished with all of his "bug" classes. He had finished his task of larva duty 20 min ago and was creating some ridiculous story about a prince and his princess.

More importantly he was bugging her. He started tapping a "dun dun dun duuuuuuun". And she couldn't take it anymore. She threw a pen at him. He dodged it and laughed. He got up and strolled over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck. She sighed and turned to him. "If u keep distracting me I'll never finish in time for the party tonight."

He sighed and let go of her. Ten minutes later Christine finishes up as Angela walks in yelling "Party time!" They gathered their belongings and headed for her truck. They need to stop at Michael's house to grab their costumes before heading over to Christine place.

* * *

When they get to Michael's house they go to his room to pick up there costumes. Christine was a little nervous because, Michael was the one who picked out there outfits. As she opened the closet door to reveal them her eyes went wide. "Michael! What is this?" she asks while pulling out a bright pink fluffy princess ball gown.

Michael chuckles, "What? I tried to give you a hint." He says matter-a-factly

She glares at him. She takes a few steps closer and hisses "I am NOT wearing that tonight."

He merely smiled "of course you are sweetie; you don't have any other costumes!"

"Then I'm not going" she smiled at him as he frowned.

"Where are you gunna go? It's at YOUR house ya know."

"Pff I'll stay here while you go. There a lot of interesting and fragile things in your room." She smiled innocently.

He frowned. "I'll make you a deal. You get dressed up in that and go, and I won't play another bug prank for 3 months"

"Make it six and I'll consider it"

"Deal!" he grinned and pecked her on the lips. She grumbled as she spun around and left him alone to get ready. He just grinned at her as she walked out of his room.

* * *

Christine never knew how heavy ball gowns were. However, all thoughts of that went out of her head when she saw Michaels outfit. It looked like he stepped out of the little mermaid's movie. His Prince outfit was tight, and he added a cape that hung from his shoulders. His crown was gold like hers but had more jewels and looked bigger. He also added a scepter that he held in his left hand.

"What are you wearing? And why is your crown bigger than mine?" she said.

"I'm wearing my costume." He said ignoring the second part of the question.

Christine walks up to him and takes his crown off his head and replaces it with hers. "Now that's better." She said with a smile. She turned and walked out the door, with a protesting Michael behind him.

* * *

Christine took a deep breath as Michael reached for the doorknob. They stepped into the living room and gasped. There were decorations everywhere, and creepy appetizers on the coffee table. In the center was Michelle dressed as an Egyptian Queen and her boyfriend Finn as a Pharaoh. Next to him was Parker dressed as an FBI agent, and Parkers newest girlfriend named Sarah who was wearing a lab coat and goggles. Christine grinned as she went up to them.

"Hey" everyone said at once. They all laughed and fell into conversation. Just then booth walked in with big dog ears and a tail, both white, followed by a black cat, Bones.

"What in the world are you wearing" Booth said to his daughter.

"It's a costume that represents what the princess of the early 19 century when they went attending princes' balls in hopes to gain their attention." Bones said.

Booth glares at Michael, "Does my daughter need to get your attention, bug boy?"

"No, sir." Michael says nervously.

Hogins in a blood groom costume come up to them. "How is it my sons fault? Maybe Christine picked out the costumes."

Christine put her finger in the air, "Just for reference I didn't" Michael glared at her, but she shrugged at him. Booth opened his mouth but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" A bloody bride Angela said as she walked to the front door. When she opened it, Daisy yelled "Happy Halloween!" She stepped in wearing a hoolla dancer outfit. A Tiki masked islander followed her.

"Who is it?" Booth asked before turning around. Once he did the first thing he saw was the Tiki mask and he burst out laughing. "Who's behind that mask?"

"Don't laugh Booth." Said a voice behind the mask.

"Ohh man, Sweets is that you. What are you wearing?"

"Daisy picked out the costumes, don't you like them?"

Daisy followed Angela back into the Kitchen from where she had come. Christine turned to the Tiki and said "Uncle Sweets, you need to get a backbone!" she said through laughter.

"And you have one? I believe Michael said he picked that out." Sweets said smugly.

"Yes, but the only way she'd wear it was if I promised to not play bug pranks for 6 months, what did you get out of the deal?" Michael said walking up behind Christine.

Sweets remind silent, then followed his Fiancé into the Kitchen. "I want punch" Christine said looking at Michael.

"And?"

"And apparently we aren't gunna kiss later." She said as she walked towards the kitchen, glancing at her dad who was too busy arm wrestling Parker too hear her.

"That was a hint to get her punch." Hodgin said, "You might wanna run ahead of her and do just that."

Michael nodded and did just that, when he got back and gave Christine the punch he said, "You were just kidding right?"

Christine took a sip of her punch and turned around to look at her dad to see who won the arm wrestle. She looked just in time to see Booth pin Parkers hand.

"Christine you were kidding right? Answer me." Michael begged.

Christine faced him with her signature grin. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He smiled but jumped back when Booth yelled "It's bad enough that you two are together for the moment" putting air quotes around the last four words "don't do any of that in front of me!"

"Yes dad" Christine smiled and grabbed Michaels hand as they headed for the Kitchen. They walked in to find an orange fairy and some type of hunter decorating the Halloween sugar cookies.

"Hey Cam, Hey Arastoo" they said in unison.

"Hey guys, want a cookie?" Arastoo said throwing a bat to Christine and a pumpkin to Michael.

"Hey! Do not throw these perfectly decorated cookies!" Cam scorned.

"What? Bats fly. I was just helping it."

"And what about the pumpkin?"

"He has an identity crisis."

Cam opened then closed her mouth. She got up and went to help Bones who was pulling the finger shaped sandwiches out of the fridge.

Out of no where they all heard a knocking sound. "That's not the front door" Bones said.

Michael trying to act brave opened the back door. He saw a guy in a pumpkin t-shirt standing in the doorway. "Hey, everyone Zacks here." He yelled.

Everyone comes rushing in, "How did you get out?" Sweets said.

Zack gave a sly smile, "You let me out." In answer to Sweets confused look he said, "Well, your card let me out."

Sweets grabbed back his card, "Again, really? You need to stop doing that."

"They don't notice when I'm gone for the night" he said reassuringly. "How else can I visit the kids?"

"We aren't kids anymore Zack" Parker said as he pulled Sarah closer to him with a smile.

"When you live in this house you are" Booth said with a warning look.

Christine hugged Zack, followed by everyone else. Zack smiled and said, "Mind if I have one of those sandwiches? The food at my residence is horrible." Booth reached over and tossed him one. He chowed down on it.

After everyone munched on the food, they danced and sang on the Karaoke machine Hogins had brought. When the clock was nearing midnight they brought out Hogins special Alcoholic drinks and toasted. At the stroke of midnight Christine got an idea.

"How sad Michael" she said while no one could hear them. "Now that it's midnight I can no longer be a princess."

"You'll always be my princess." He grinned at her

"Always?"

"Well no. A princess has to become a queen someday and then have a little princess just like her." She smiled up at him. Booth yelled "not any day to soon okay?" Christine laughed as her father and the others walked to the kitchen for refills.

Christine kissed Michael when they were out of sight. She let all the love she had for him into the kiss. And she got all of his in return.

Michael broke the kiss and whispered into her ear "Didn't Cinderella loose her dress after midnight?" She looked up at his perverted grin. She shook her head before punching him in the arm.

"Ow, that hur-" He never finished because she pulled him back in for another kiss. This time he left out the jokes.

* * *

**This was made by BOTH darkangel338 AND Crystal Dragons Blood. Have any requests for a prompt we just might be interested. See ya!**


End file.
